


Kazuki’s Other Girlfriend

by Darkrealmist



Category: Shadowverse (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Anime, Awkwardness, Beaches, Card Games, Comedy, Dolphins, Dorks, Embarrassment, Episode Related, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Geniuses, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Secrets, Shipping, Surprises, Teasing, Vacation, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Ijuin Kai keeps more than notes in his notebook.
Relationships: Ryuugasaki Hiiro/Shindou Kazuki
Kudos: 2





	Kazuki’s Other Girlfriend

Kazuki’s Other Girlfriend

Author’s Note: Set during episode 13. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Shadowverse_.

Pairing: Ambiguous Hiro x Kazuki.

Summary:

Ijuin Kai keeps more than notes in his notebook.

* * *

_Are those…stick figures of me and Hiro? With hearts between us?_

“Kai…” Kazuki whispered with a hand in front of his mouth so Hiro wouldn’t overhear. “You’re a yaoi fanboy?”

“H-hold it! Don’t look through my notebook, Shindo Kazuki!”

Since Kazuki was sly about it, Hiro thought Kai’s outburst was because he was still cross Kazuki teased him over not being able to swim earlier.

“That’s imaginative of you. Do you think I’m his type?”

Kai could only stutter and gulp.

“You guys talking about me?”

“N-no, Hiro-san! We weren’t!”

“Yeah, we were! Kai thinks you and I should –” Kazuki simulated a kiss by bumping his knuckles together. “Ya know?”

Hiro blinked twice. “You’re a yaoi fanboy, Kai?”

“He totally is! Look, Hiro, he even drew us!” Kazuki showed him the innocent scribbles.

“What? Really? Kai, if people saw these, they might start believing Kazuki and I are actually a thing!”

How uncomfortable could Hiro and Kazuki get if people assumed that?

They splashed around while in sagging beachwear! Impulsive and comfortable, where Kai plainly wasn’t.

“Just what is your type, by the way? I’ma gonna guess you’re into older girls, eh Hiro?”

Mimori placed her tropical punch on the side table next to her folding chair. “He is?”

“I’m not!”

“Ha ha-ha!”

“You laugh, but check it out: Your girlfriend’s back!” Hiro pointed.

The bottlenose dolphin from hell resurfaced spouting its blowhole, jumping after Kazuki across the water.

To play or use him as food?

Although Hiro and Mimori didn’t hold in their amusement, Hiro expressed enough passing concern to solicit Kai’s scrutiny and speculation.

The self-proclaimed super genius _Shadowverse_ player made sure to take a memo.


End file.
